The present invention relates generally to cutting machines, and, more specifically, to those using hypervelocity projectiles therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,244-Powell et al. discloses an apparatus for firing projectiles at hypervelocity for cutting a workpiece, such as regular or steel-reinforced concrete. The projectiles are fired through a long barrel using a gas such as helium heated in a thermal storage tank for achieving high pressure for propelling the projectile with sufficient energy for cutting the workpiece.
This apparatus, however, is relatively large and complex for firing the projectiles with the high-temperature and high-pressure helium gas.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a compact and simpler hypervelocity cutting machine which does not require the generation and storage of the high-temperature and high-pressure propellant gas.